


Space Family to the rescue

by Charlie_chan16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fevers, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Major amounts of fluff, Meant to be Keith Angst but turned out to be a Team as a family, Sickfic, Vomiting, pillow forts, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_chan16/pseuds/Charlie_chan16
Summary: When Keith gains a fever from overworking himself after a mission, it's up to Lance, Hunk, Shiro, Pidge and Allura to take care of their Hot-headed Red Paladin. Cue pillow forts and fluff galore.





	Space Family to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a Keith angst fic, but I couldn't do it to my baby. So here is a fluffy oneshot of the Space fam taking care of Keef! Enjoy!

The bathroom floor beneath him was cool against his fever ridden face. Keith coughed weakly, feeling more bile slide up his throat. He crawled towards the toilet bowl, the food he had eaten that day vacating his stomach once again. He tried to empty his stomach quietly.

He knew Lance was sleeping heavily in their shared bedroom. The days mission had been hard. The Paladins had had to transport supplies between the castle and Puig. The planet had been preparing to create a new colony on one of the uninhabited planets close to them.

The blue lion, being one of the fastest, had been one of the lions that had transported the most. Hence why Lance was knocked out on their bed. Keith thought he’d acted incredibly brave, and handsome.

Keith wouldn’t tell him outright though, his face would turn bright red. Like a tomato. He didn’t know what had brought this sudden fever on. He had an inkling it might’ve been something within the supplies he had transported. But he wasn’t sure, seeing as the others had been carrying the same supplies.

He groaned quietly, lying back against the cold floor gratefully. His head was beginning to throb now, he could feel it behind his eyes. Keith felt like absolute _shit._ And he could suddenly hear his boyfriend stirring from the bed.

“Keith?” Lance called groggily. His boyfriend’s side of the bed was cold, meaning he had been up for a while. Lance could see a pair of socked feet peeking from the side of the bathroom door. He threw back his duvet and stood. The floor was cold, almost making his feet freeze.

Keith looked a mess, dark circles incredibly pronounced against his pale face. His hair was slick with sweat, as was his face. He was curled around his stomach, his arms clutching his abdomen tightly. A frown sat heavy on his brows, his mouth turned down.

Lance knelt by his boyfriend. “Oh, babe, why didn’t you wake me up?” he asked, pulling Keith into a sitting position on the bathroom floor. The dark haired boy grumbled, saying something inaudible.

He felt like shit, and he knew that he must’ve looked it too. His back was starting to sweat as well, his dark red t-shirt sticking to his back. He swiped his hand at Lance weakly, “you’re gonna get sick too,” his throat sounded croaky and his nose was stuffed. Both made Keith sound almost inaudible.

 Lance scoffed, pulling his sick boyfriend against his side. “Do you know how many sick kids I’ve had to deal with? I think I’ll be OK with the common cold if I can take care of a flu ridden five year old,” he replied, guiding Keith to the toilet bowl when his gag reflex began to play up again.

“Let’s get you back to bed. I’ll go get Shiro to mind you while I ask Hunk to make some soup,” Lance told Keith once he was finished. The boy didn’t even reply, simply allowed for his boyfriend to hoist him into a bridal carry and brought him into the bedroom.

Little did Keith know, Lance had a plan. The others were probably up at this point, due to it being past seven in the morning castle time. He placed Keith gently on the bed, tucking him in and quietly vacating the room.

He dashed across the corridor, knocking loudly on Shiro’s door. It slid open and revealed said leader, sweat dripping down his brow from his workout. He smiled kindly at Lance, “hey Lance. Something I can do for you?”

Lance nodded quickly, “can you mind Keith? He’s sick and I need to get Hunk to make him some soup and for Pidge to help me create a pillow fortress in the common room.”

Shiro’s eyes widened and he stepped out of his room and made his way to Keith and Lance’s room. Lance heard him call out to his boyfriend and a muffled groan before the door shut.

He sped walked to Pidge’s door, banging on its surface fervently. The girl opened it grouchily. “What?” she practically growled.

“Grab any pillows, blankets or sheets you can find and grab Allura and Coran. Keith’s sick and I want to make a pillow fort for him,” Lance said quickly before speeding away.

“Wait!” Pidge called, “That’s not how you take care of a sick person!”

“It’s how I take care of someone!” Lance shouted back as he turned the corner. The kitchen was a few steps away and he ran in, almost making Hunk drop his tray of cookies.

The Cuban slammed his hands against the counters top for emphasis. “Hunk, ma dude, the most amazing person in the universe, I need soup. Lots of it.”

Hunk breathed a sigh before placing his empty tray on the counter. “Why? I was making cookies which Allura has been begging me for.”

“Keith’s sick,” Lance replied shortly, and Hunk’s eyes widened in concern. He hated seeing his teammates sick or injured. It always made him think about how far away they were from human remedies and hospitals.

He grabbed a pot and spoon and headed to the cupboards where they kept their food. When Hunk cooked, and when he cooked for his friends he was a machine, working tirelessly until he could produce a beautifully made dish.

Lance left him to it, heading into the common room to check on Pidge. Allura and Coran were there too, vigilantly placing pillows and blankets on the sofas. Coran was spouting another of his stories, and he could tell that neither Pidge nor Allura were listening.

The fort was looking impressive, almost stretching across the entire floor. Lance smiled as he approached the two girls. “Lookin’ good girls. I’m gonna go see whether Shiro and Keith are OK.” He casually made his way to the door, leaving both Pidge and Allura to the fort.

Shiro was walking towards the common room area with Keith in his arms. The Red Paladin had wrapped his arms around the Black Paladin’s neck, face still sweaty with fever and coughing weakly.

 “Oh, good I was just about to come find you guys,” Lance exclaimed, pressing the door latch to the let the two brothers inside to the common room.

“Keith’s fever has broken, which is slightly strange, but at least we can cool him down easily now,” Shiro told the team, just as Keith let out a groan which Lance thought was a little _too_ over dramatic.

“That’s good! We’ve made a fort in the common room, and Hunk’s made soup,” Lance said as he led his leader over to the fort.

Pidge wandered up, pushing her glasses up her nose. “Kinda expected the dork to over work himself,” she said as Allura laughed. Shiro shook his head in amusement and exasperation, bringing his brother over to the fort carefully.

The structure itself was stable enough to fit all of them, the floor covered in enough pillows and blankets to fill three double beds. He gently laid Keith out in the middle of the fort, Pidge climbing in beside him with her computer.

Allura went in next, spooning Pidge against her side, and Shiro wasn’t long after them, cradling Keith to his side.

The main doors to the common room open and Hunk wandered in with the soup, which he placed on the floor. He crawled in as well, and Lance followed behind. It seemed to be an agreed census that Keith would be the pillow in the cuddle pile, even though he was the one whose sick.

Keith felt comfortable, loved, and not one of the other Paladins noticed him curl up closer to each of them.

He loved his space family.

 


End file.
